BACK TO THE FUTURE AND RUN ! !
by Raja Kadal
Summary: Hinata dikejar oleh empat pemuda dari dimensi waktu berbeda yang menginginkan dirinya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati! Naruto dari masa lalu. Sasuke dari masa depan. Gaara dan Neji dari masa kini. Jangan main-main dengan waktu! For aigianh4's birthday! 3 Chap COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sci-fi, Romance**

**Pairing(s): NaruHina & SasuSaku**

**Pairing sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author, hahaha *ketawa kejam***

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), Out of Character**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

**SPECIAL FIC FOR aigiaNH4'S BIRTHDAY!**

Hinata dikejar oleh empat pemuda dari dimensi waktu berbeda yang menginginkan dirinya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati! Naruto dari masa lalu. Sasuke dari masa depan. Gaara dan Neji dari masa kini. Jangan main-main dengan waktu! For aigianh4's birthday!

.

.

.

_~THE PAST AND THE FUTURE~_

**NYC, 07:00 AM**

Di sebuah gang kumuh di pinggiran kota New York, gang buntu kecil yang hanya diisi oleh keramaian para tikus got, gang buntu kecil lembab yang bahkan tak akan ditengok oleh manusia dua kali, gang kecil yang bahkan keberadaannya nyaris tidak diketahui serta tidak penting. Yah, setidaknya sampai hari ini.

_**DARR!**_

Jika pendengaran orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di muka gang itu jeli, mereka akan mendengar sebuah ledakan dari dalam gang itu. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mendengar suara ledakan sama sekali. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Berjalan cepat-cepat membawa tas jinjing, membawa seekor anjing, berlarian dengan sepatu roda, dan segala kegiatan tak penting lainnya yang biasa dikerjakan oleh manusia.

Seandainya mereka meluangkan waktu mereka hanya sepersekian detik untuk sekedar melirik gang buntu kecil itu. Yah, coba saja kau lirik kalau kau ingin tahu.

Kau akan melihat, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di lantai beton gang yang lembab, pemuda sekitar belasan tahun, berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi, berwajah tampan, dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Setengah? Memangnya kau berharap lebih? Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan celana jeans dengan dada terbuka tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

Dia menyeringai memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang rapi tanpa cela.

"Well, tahun **2012** kusangka akan mendarat di tempat seperti ini," gumam pemuda itu.

Memangnya dia berharap apa? Mendarat di toilet wanita?

"Sekarang, di mana aku bisa menemukan gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kejadian setelah itu berlangsung cepat. Kau hanya akan merasa heran seperti yang orang-orang di muka gang rasakan saat melihat pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan keluar gang dengan santai sambil bertelanjang dada dan tanpa alas kaki. Dia orang yang aneh—

atau tepatnya nekat untuk mau bertelanjang dada di hari seperti ini di bulan November, yang suhunya saja kurang dari 15 derajat Celcius.

Beberapa blok dia berjalan, ada seorang polisi yang menghentikannya. Polisi yang cukup waras untuk menduga bahwa pemuda berambut raven itu tidak waras. Polisi itu menanyakan identitas pemuda tersebut. Dari sini, kita tahu, nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Hyuuga Neji merasa bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Sepupu yang ia sayangi tepat berusia 15 tahun hari ini. Sepupu yang telah dititipkan oleh almarhum pamannya—

Hyuuga Hiashi pada detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir—

untuk Neji jaga.

Faktanya, Neji terlalu overprotektif dalam menjaga Hinata. Toh menurutnya, Hinata tidak merasa terganggu atas sikapnya yang membatasi pergaulan Hinata. Sikapnya, yang membuat Hinata kehilangan masa remajanya—

yah tidak sepenuhnya hilang sih, tapi mampu membuat kita—

yang melalui masa remaja normal dengan setidaknya lebih dari 5 orang teman, merasa risih. Hinata Hyuuga hingga saat ini, belum memiliki teman dekat, sahabat, oh bahkan pacar. **Belum**. Dan itu kemungkinan besar gara-gara Neji.

Neji selalu beranggapan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mampu membuat Hinata bahagia. Ya, hanya dirinya. Neji bahkan tahu semua hal tentang Hinata. Kecuali isi pikiran Hinata, tentunya.

Hinata Hyuuga sudah menjadi anak yatim piatu sejak usianya 6 tahun. Kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam musibah kebakaran yang juga menghanguskan rumah satu-satunya keluarga itu. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tinggal di rumah Neji, sepupu satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Hinata sudah bangun? Um, selamat ulang tahun." kata Neji pelan.

Hinata masuk ke dapur malas-malasan. Rambut panjangnya mencuat berantakan. Sebenarnya jika Hinata berambut afro seperti brokoli pun, dia tetap terlihat manis.

"Sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menguap.

Dia mengacuhkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Neji. Buat apa? Toh, di umurnya yang ke-15 tahun, Hinata juga belum mengerti apa arti hidupnya saat ini. Tak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Bumi tetap berotasi 23 jam 56 menit 4 detik dan dia tak merasakan goncangan yang berarti.

"Apapun yang kau suka." balas Neji tersenyum.

Hinata melirik Neji sekilas. Benar-benar sekilas sampai-sampai Neji yang terus memandang wajahnya tidak sadar.

Sebenarnya, mau apa bocah ini? Belum cukupkah ia bermanis-manis di hadapanku setiap hari?—

pikir Hinata.

Ya. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis 15 tahun yang merasa bosan akan perilaku sepupunya yang selalu menghantuinya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari dalam kurang lebih 9 tahun kehidupannya. Hinata sebenarnya tahu betul bahwa Neji mengidap penyakit kronis. Penyakit yang membuat Hinata secara langsung maupun tidak langsung membuatnya susah juga. Penyakit Neji ini, bernama sepupu-complex.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Japan, 21:17 PM**

Sakura Haruno tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntungannya. Hari di mana ia akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Oh ayolah, umurnya baru menginjak 14 tahun dan dia sudah harus bekerja di warung ramen milik tetangganya setiap hari.

Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pink tidak lazim namun indah luar biasa—

kalau tak mau dibilang aneh ini, sangat miskin. Frasa _sangat_ di sini benar-benar nyata.

Sudah 3 bulan dia bekerja di Ichiraku namun sang pemilik warung baru akan menggajinya hari ini. Dia bersenandung kecil. Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan kelaparan malam ini, membuatnya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan senyuman lebar.

_Klining—_

Saat membersihkan meja dari piring-piring kotor, satu pelanggan masuk ke dalam warung. Sakura mengernyit.

"Maaf, Tuan. Warung ramen kami sudah tutup. Mungkin bisa datang lagi besok?"

Orang itu memakai jaket bertudung serta memakai topi abu-abu. Wajahnya tak terlihat dibalik topinya. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan dibalik saku jaketnya.

Sakura walaupun miskin, tidak bodoh. Ia tahu orang ini memiliki gelagat mencurigakan seperti perampok. Dan setahu Sakura, korban yang paling banyak disakiti yaitu pelayan toko. Sakura was-was.

"Di mana dapur?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara _baritone_ yang khas.

Well, dari sekian banyak ruangan—

maksudnya, di antara gudang, dapur, dan toilet, dia memilih dapur? Apa karena di dapur terdapat kulkas? Dan kulkas itu isinya buncis? Oke, cukup Sakura. Kau mengkhayal terlalu tinggi dan inilah saatnya kau kembali ke bumi.

Orang itu masih di sana. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan apa-kau-tuli dengan tajam. Nafas orang itu agak tersengal, mungkin ia dikejar-kejar polisi? Atau anjing liar di sekitar stasiun?

"Err… bisa kubantu? Dapur? Ada apa dengan dapur?"

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak Sakura sehingga dia bertanya ada apa dengan dapur. Oh ayolah, dapur baik-baik saja.

"Aku perlu lemari pendingin, Nona." jawab laki-laki itu kemudian. Dia rupanya tahu pula bahwa percuma saja berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis berambut pink ini.

Lemari pendingin? Apa itu semacam kulkas? Kulkas yang berisi buncis? Dugaanku benar, orang ini aneh, pikir Sakura.

Sebenarnya isi otak siapa yang aneh?

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. Pisau lipat yang terlihat mengkilat walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya lampu yang masih menyala di warung itu.

Sampai di sini, otak Sakura benar-benar telah kembali ke bumi. Ia tahu pisau lipat itu tajam. Kemungkinan, laki-laki di hadapannya ini masih memiliki hati nurani sehingga tidak akan menancapkan pisau lipatnya ke perut Sakura. Namun sepertinya kemungkinan itu kecil.

"Bekerjasamalah denganku, maka kau tak akan mati." kata laki-laki itu seraya membuka tudung jaketnya.

Ini ancaman atau perintah?

Sakura terpana sesaat. Ia melihat, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut semerah _lycoris_ dengan _tattoo_ bertuliskan _"ai"_ di dahinya. Yang kita tahu pasti, orang jahat, aneh, atau apapun dia ini, pemuda ini sangat tampan.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**United States Army Research Laboratory, USA 02:00 PM**

Ruangan laboratorium itu tampak dingin dan suram karena gelapnya ruangan ditambah dengan lantai betonnya yang tebal. Hanya terdengar tetesan air infus yang mengalirkan cairan berwarna biru ke lengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring di tengah ruangan.

Kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda itu diborgol ke pinggir ranjang, sehingga dia tampak seperti tahanan penjara yang menginap di rumah sakit. Namun, dilihat dari manapun, ruangan itu tidak tampak seperti salah satu kamar di rumah sakit.

_Klik—_

Lampu di laboratorium tiba-tiba dinyalakan oleh seorang wanita. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyipitkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"Naruto, kenakan pakaianmu dan minum pil ini," perintah wanita itu kepada pemuda yang tengah berbaring. Sesekali wanita itu menambahkan catatan kecil ke dalam buku tebal yang ia bawa.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu pun mengangguk patuh. Senyum tipis muncul di bibir wanita itu. Ia segera menutup tirai dan bersiap mematikan lampu ruangan ketika Naruto memanggil namanya—

"Shizune, bisakah kau menyuntikkan aku hormon itu lagi? Aku butuh, kau tahu, ketenangan tanpa mimpi buruk."

"Baiklah. Tapi ini hanya akan menambah buruk kondisi tubuhmu… Dan, membuatmu makin jauh dari sifat aslimu." balas Shizune lambat-lambat. Ia mengambil jarum suntik steril dari dalam lemari kaca.

Naruto tertawa tiba-tiba. Tawanya menggema di ruang laboratorium yang sepi itu.

Tawa Naruto lebih terdengar seperti tawa seseorang yang depresi pengidap _skizofrenia_ atau semacamnya. Tawa yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh. Shizune agak bergidik mendengar tawa Naruto.

"Hahaha… Lucu sekali kalian. Aku sendiri saja tidak ingat bagaimana sifatku yang dulu. Apakah dulunya aku adalah seorang biksu yang tinggal di gunung? Hahaha…!" seru Naruto lantang.

Shizune menyuntikkan jarum itu ke lengan kiri Naruto. Tangan Shizune agak gemetar saat memegang jarum suntik.

Naruto menatap tajam Shizune. Naruto tahu betul bahwa Shizune takut padanya. Takut Naruto akan melakukan hal-hal brutal di luar batas lagi seperti dulu.

"Buat apa kau takut padaku, Shizune? Kau tak lihat ya, tangan dan kakiku kan diborgol dengan besi ke ranjang ini. Dasar bodoh. Aku juga pastinya tidak akan memakanmu." gerutu Naruto. Ekspresi Naruto kini lebih ramah daripada yang tadi.

Shizune hanya diam dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan suram itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit. Terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberiku dua anugerah—

atau kutukan ini sehingga membuatku sulit untuk sekedar menikmati hidup. Entah, Tuhankah yang ingin menghukumku dengan menciptakanku ke dunia ini? Nyawa yang Tuhan berikan padaku membuatku bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku hidup?

Untuk Hyuuga Hinata-kah? Hanya untuk dia?

Masalah kembali datang saat aku bertanya-tanya lagi…

Siapakah Hyuuga Hinata? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Apa dia mengenalku?

Sial. Jadi manusia percobaan itu sial. Sial. Sial. Super sial.

Untungnya, sifat 'kemanusiaan'-ku muncul pada umurku yang ke-17 ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku hanya akan seperti tubuh berjalan tak mempunyai jiwa. Salah. Jiwaku tetap utuh, tetapi ingatanku menghilang.

Menjadi manusia percobaan itu memang sial.

_**End of Naruto POV**_

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sedang mencari wanita? Siapa namanya? Hyuuga Hinata? Untuk apa?" Sakura menodong Gaara dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Gaara mengacuhkan Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat namun perempuan berambut pink itu terus menyamai langkahnya.

"Hei tunggu aku! Setidaknya beri aku penjelasan mengapa kau masuk ke ruang pendingin daging yang ada di warung ramen!" teriak Sakura. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan itu langsung menoleh penuh rasa ingin tahu ke arah mereka berdua.

Gaara langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu terlihat orang lain di persimpangan sebuah toko roti.

"Hei, Nona. Ya, benar kau. Nona berambut pink aneh dengan jidat tanpa batas. Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu sebentar saja?" gertak Gaara kepada Sakura.

Gaara jarang sekali mengeluarkan kalimat yang panjang. Tetapi karena ia sedang dikejar waktu, emosinya memuncak dan sulit dikontrol sehingga mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang.

Sakura menepis tangannya dari cengkeraman Gaara. Wajah Sakura terlihat tersinggung. Tampaknya, Gaara pun tak ada niat untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

"Huh, pergi sana. Dasar orang asing tak tahu diri. Apa menurutmu, rambut merahmu itu bagus? Di **masa depan**, rambut merah sepertimu itu akan ditertawakan tahu!" umpat Sakura.

Gaara menyeringai mendengar Sakura mengucapkan 'masa depan'.

"Tahu apa kau tentang masa depan? Mau ke sana? Kulihat, hidupmu tak berharga di sini." balas Gaara.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu sama sekali." kata Sakura datar.

Gaara mengeluarkan benda seperti arloji lama dari balik saku jaketnya. Ia memutar putaran menit yang ada pada jam itu.

Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang pemuda di hadapannya ini lakukan.

Sejam yang lalu pemuda ini menodongnya dengan pisau lipat untuk menunjukkan di mana letak kulkas. Setelah menemukan lemari pendingin daging, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam lemari itu untuk memeriksa sesuatu.

Kemudian keluar dari lemari pendingin dengan wajah yang suram dan mengatakan kalau di dalam lemari itu tidak ada wanita yang ia cari. Seorang wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau akan kukirim ke tempat seseorang. Berdoalah ia bersikap ramah kepadamu. Selamat tinggal, Nona Jidat Tanpa Batas."

"Hah? Apa maksud—

"

_**BUZZHH!**_

Sinar berwarna hijau menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul dari arloji tersebut. Dalam sepersekian detik, Sakura telah hilang dari pandangan Gaara.

"Sepanjang zaman, semua perempuan itu sama saja. Menyusahkan dan membingungkan." gumam Gaara yang kemudian menghilang di kegelapan malam.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa peluang dua atau lebih kepala akan muncul berurutan setidaknya sekali dalam sepuluh kali undian?" dikte Sensei Kakashi dari depan kelas.

Hinata secara refleks tersenyum. Soal yang mudah sekali baginya. Ia dengan mantap menggoreskan penanya ke lembar jawaban ulangan. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit ia telah menyelesaikan soal yang diberikan Sensei Kakashi. Lengkap dengan cara penyelesaiannya.

Berbeda dengannya, semua teman-temannya di kelas—

ralat, 'calon' teman-temannya di kelas sepertinya menganggap soal yang diberikan Sensei Kakashi seperti pernyataan perang. Sulit sekali menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah dalam sebuah peperangan. Seperti yang kita tahu, menang jadi abu dan kalah jadi arang. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama rugi. Intinya sih, soal yang diberikan Sensei Kakashi sangat sulit.

Beberapa siswa di kelas itu nampak berusaha mengutak-atik angka di buku tugasnya dengan wajah pasrah. Beberapa nampak seperti ingin bunuh diri dan sebagian lainnya nampak seperti nyawanya akan melayang.

Kakashi tersenyum senang dari balik maskernya. Ia merasa bangga membuat siswa-siswinya hampir mati—

ralat, berpikir keras.

"Waktu habis. Soal kelima!" seru Kakashi yang tak sekalipun memperdulikan wajah-wajah pias siswa-siswinya.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok.**_

Serentak, berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke asal suara.

Mungkin memang sangat lazim jika ada yang mengetuk pintu kelas dari luar saat berlangsungnya ulangan.

Orang yang mengetuk tersebut, _**mengetuk jendela dari luar**_. Hei, ini lantai empat…

Apakah hal ini lazim?

"_Kyaa—_

_!" _teriak Ino.

Dia cukup pintar karena menyadari bahwa orang yang mengetuk jendela itu bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki, tali, pengaman atau apapun namanya itu. Orang itu melayang di udara. _**Melayang**_.

_**Tok. Tok. Tok!**_

Orang itu mengetuk lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Sepertinya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dengan menggerutu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah palu kecil dari dalam saku bajunya dan mulai memukulkan palu itu ke jendela kaca.

Semua siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela segera berlarian untuk menjauh.

Kakashi bahkan tak habis pikir. Siapa—

atau apa tepatnya yang dilakukan orang tersebut. Melayang? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin gaya _gravitasi_ bumi tidak bekerja pada tubuh orang itu.

Kakashi segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruang guru untuk melaporkan kejadian aneh di kelasnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri—

lagi-lagi tak memperdulikan wajah-wajah pias siswa-siswinya yang sebagian besar syok.

Hinata menahan napas. Jujur saja ia juga kaget dengan kejadian ini, tetapi ia cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya. Dari tempat duduknya, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa palu yang dibawa orang itu memiliki laser merah yang dapat menembus kaca.

Orang itu sangat cekatan membuat potongan lingkaran dari kaca. Lingkaran sempurna.

_**PRANGG!**_

Potongan lingkaran kaca itu jatuh dan pecah di dalam kelas. Orang itu lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sigap.

Beberapa siswi berteriak-teriak nyaring memekakkan telinga.

"Hehehe, jadi kalian teman sekelas Hinata? Pernah lihat ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan benda seperti jam tangan digital aneh—

lagi-lagi dari saku bajunya. Ia mengangkat jam itu tinggi-tinggi supaya semua siswa di kelas itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Semua siswa tanpa terkecuali Hinata, menatap jam tangan digital itu dengan penasaran.

Saat orang itu menekan tombol hijau pada jam itu, satu-persatu siswa dan siswi di kelas itu pingsan. Berjatuhan dan saling menimpa satu sama lain.

Dalam waktu 10 detik, seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas benar-benar telah pingsan.

Kecuali Hinata.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening…

"Hyuuga Hinata. Ayo ikut denganku ke masa lalu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." kata orang itu memecahkan keheningan.

Hinata menatap orang itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UWAAA! S-siapa kau?" teriak Sasuke saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink tengah tertidur di sofa rumahnya.

Sasuke lelah karena melakukan perjalanan panjang hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat di sofa rumahnya yang nyaman ketika ia mendapati seorang gadis asing tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa miliknya.

Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"KYAAAA!~~ Mesum! Dasar laki-laki mesum!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba saat melihat bahwa Sasuke sedang bertelanjang dada tanpa pakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans.

Sasuke mengernyit. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang hari ini semua orang mempermasalahkan gayanya berpakaian? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Kau siapa? Seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumah orang. Bagaimana bisa kau melewati alarm rumahku yang super ketat?" tanya Sasuke nyaris heran.

Ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis dihadapannya. Pakaian model apa ini? Kuno sekali… Hei, tunggu. Jangan-jangan…

"Apa kau dari masa lalu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak tahu sedang ada di mana! Yang aku tahu hanya ada orang gila berambut merah yang membuatku pingsan! Setelah aku sadar, aku malah harus bertemu lelaki mesum sepertimu!"

Orang gila berambut merah? Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Gaara, pikir Sasuke.

Oke. Jadi apa maksud Gaara membawa seorang gadis cerewet ini ke tempatnya? Apa rumahku tampak seperti tempat penampungan orang hilang? Harus kuapakan gadis ini?

"Baiklah. Selamat datang di masa depan. Ini tahun **2036**. Whoaa… Jangan kaget. Aku juga kaget melihatmu di rumahku, tahu," gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Omong kosong apa ini?

Sakura menatap seluruh benda di ruangan itu. Tak ada kata lain yang dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana rumah ini selain kata WOW. Semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu tampak canggih dengan bahan metal. Hampir tidak ada tembok yang memisahkan ruangan. Hanya ada kaca-kaca transparan yang berfungsi memisahkan ruangan satu dengan lainnya.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan pakaianmu." kata Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jeans-nya.

Sakura menahan napas. Apa orang ini akan membunuhnya?

Pisau lipat pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan pisau lipat milik pemuda berambut merah yang semalam Sakura temui. Apakah kedua pemuda ini bersahabat?

"A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?" seru Sakura terbata.

_Breett—_

Terlambat. Baju Sakura sudah hampir robek setengahnya.

"KYAAA!~~ MESUUMM!"

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-to be continued- **_

**A/N: Gimana? Ngerti kagak? Kalo gak ngerti berarti lo harus baca lagi dari awal. Mau review kagak? Gue berharap sih lo review dengan cara menekan tombol review yang warna biru di bawah. Entah itu kritik, saran, atau flame, gue bakal mengapresiasikannya. Thanks for reading my mysterious fic. Kenapa 'mysterious'? Jangan tanya KENAPA. Pasti jawabannya, KARENA gue juga gak tau KENAPA… KARENA… tuhkan gak jelas. Doain aje, gue update kilat! ;)**


	2. MY PAST

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sci-fi, Romance**

**Pairing(s): NaruHina & SasuSaku**

**Pairing sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author, hahaha *ketawa kejam***

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), Out of Character**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

**SPECIAL FIC FOR aigiaNH4'S BIRTHDAY!**

::Chapter Two::

~MY PAST~

**2036 NYC, 22:20 PM**

Gadis berambut pink itu menggembungkan mulutnya dengan sebal. Tampangnya kini persis seperti ikan mas koki yang memakai wig pink. Well, deskripsi yang tidak bagus mengingat sekarang Sakura sedang memegangi kaus lamanya—yang hampir setengahnya robek sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih.

"Ini pakaian untukmu, Sakura." kata Sasuke padanya seraya menyerahkan T-shirt abu-abu longgar. "Dan toilet ada di sana—"

Sakura segera mengambil T-shirt itu dengan kasar dan segera berlari ke toilet. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku memperhatikan tingkah Sakura dengan seksama. Hn, mungkin aku sudah bertindak keterlaluan dengan memaksanya melepaskan baju. Yah, apa boleh buat. Bajunya itu kuno sekali, dan aku benci segala hal mengenai barang-barang kuno.

Aku bahkan membenci secara pribadi pemantik api milik kakek yang konon usianya sudah ratusan tahun itu—Hn… Aku sebenarnya malas mengakui bahwa pemantik api itu pernah melukai tanganku saat aku berusia 5 tahun. Aku juga membenci api karena api berwarna merah. Sama seperti warna rambut Gaara.

Sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Gaara menghancurkan rencanaku dengan mengirimkan seorang gadis ke rumahku. Apa maksudnya?

Dilihat dari manapun—lihat bajunya juga, Sakura bukanlah tipeku. Aku menyukai tipe wanita yang cantik dan proporsional—jangan sebut aku brengsek, tetapi siapa yang tidak mau istri yang cantik dan proporsional? Lalu tipeku itu harus berotak encer, berambut gelap kalau bisa, pintar memasak, dan bersifat lemah lembut.

Mengapa aku jadi membayangkan wanita berambut _indigo_ itu? Ck. Dia memang sempurna sekali.

Aku menatap layar kaca monitorku yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai sekat antara ruang tamu dan dapur. _Let me see_, tadi pagi rupanya aku salah tempat. Aku mencarinya di tempat yang salah.

Seharusnya aku ingat bahwa 15 tahun yang lalu ia tinggal di Jepang, bukan di NYC—sama sepertiku. Berarti Gaara selangkah lebih maju daripadaku. Dia sengaja mengirimkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu ke sini untuk menantangku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sakura memang memakai bahasa Jepang saat berbicara denganku tadi.

_Well_, aku memang menguasai 5 bahasa, karena di _college _tempatku belajar ada begitu banyak orang asing—jika kau tak mau dianggap bodoh atau pendiam, lebih baik belajarlah berbicara—sehingga aku jadi terbiasa memakai bahasa Jepang. Sial. Aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus ke Jepang secepatnya sebelum Gaara lebih dulu menemukan Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin aku telat, tapi kuharap tidak.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**2012, Konoha High School, Japan 13:00 PM**

"Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu? Beri aku alasan yang jelas. Siapa tahu kau bukan orang yang baik dan hanya ingin memanfaatkanku." kata Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat digambarkan.

Entah itu ekspresi yang berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri bahwa ini-hanya-kau-tahu-mimpi atau ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya Hinata juga tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Berusaha memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan kepada Hinata.

"Kau harus ikut denganku supaya kau tetap hidup, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tetapi aku adalah temanmu sebelum kau pindah ke rumah Neji."

Tentu saja Hinata tidak ingat. Sebelum tinggal dengan Neji, teman Hinata sangat banyak. Dia berumur 6 tahun saat itu dan ia tidak mungkin mengingat semua teman-temannya di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Album foto TK-nya pun ikut terbakar saat musibah terjadi.

"Ayo—" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata bergeming.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Neji ya?"

Tepat. Hinata memang sedang memikirkan Neji.

"—yah, memang sebaiknya kubereskan dia dulu." lanjut Naruto tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '**membereskan**'?"

"Tentu saja **kubunuh**." jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos.

"Hei! Mudah sekali kau bicara. Jangan bunuh dia!" seru Hinata. Ia semakin tak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Kau bahkan tak menyayangi atau pun mencintainya, kan?" tanya Naruto memberi penekanan di setiap katanya.

Hinata tercekat.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tak menyayanginya… Tapi aku tidak melihat alasan yang bagus mengapa Neji harus kau bunuh. Memangnya dia melakukan tindakan kriminal macam apa? Tak ada yang salah dengannya."

Hinata bahkan tak mampu mengontrol mulutnya untuk membela Neji. Mengapa ia harus membela Neji?

"Aku tak mengerti alasan kalian para manusia normal, untuk **saling mempertahankan eksistensi sesama manusia hidup**. Toh pada kenyataannya, tanpa sadar kalian **saling menghancurkan kehidupan manusia lain**."

_**Klik—**_

Naruto menekan tombol di layar jam digital anehnya. Sinar berwarna merah keluar dari jam tangan itu dan Hinata merasa tubuhnya seperti disedot masuk ke dalam jam. Dan **memang **ia tersedot ke dalam jam itu.

_**BUZZZHH!**_

Kedua orang itu telah lenyap dari pandangan.

Pernahkah kalian bertanya-tanya apa jadinya kalau bumi terbelah seperti potongan-potongan buah semangka yang dipotong ibumu saat musim panas? Atau pernahkah kalian merasa heran mengapa kalian terlahir sebagai manusia—alih-alih sebagai _Phitecanthropus erectus_?

Rasa heran—tepatnya _shock_, seperti itu juga dialami Kakashi dan beberapa guru lain saat mereka masuk ke ruang kelas dan menemukan seluruh siswa-siswi telah pingsan dengan sempurna. Tentu saja siswa yang paling mengenaskan keadaannya adalah Sai, karena Choji pingsan tepat di atas tubuhnya.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**2036, NYC 09:09 AM**

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan diliputi suasana hening, esok harinya.

Hening lama.

"Sasuke, makanan-macam-apa-ini—?" tanya Sakura lambat-lambat.

Di hadapan Sakura tersaji satu buah **'mangkok berasap' **yang di pinggirnya bertuliskan _Le Whaf_. Mangkok itu benar-benar mengeluarkan gumpalan asap tebal berwarna kelabu tebal secara terus-menerus.

Sakura memperhatikan mangkok futuristik itu dengan mata membulat.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan teknologi di masa depan— masa di mana Sasuke tinggal.

"Hirup asapnya." perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa curiga, Sakura menurut. Ia menghirup gumpalan asap dari mangkok _Le Whaf_ itu.

"Aromanya seperti steak panggang," kata Sakura. "—steak sapi panggang dengan taburan keju di atasnya. Hmmm... Enak." lanjut Sakura. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam gumpalan asap yang tercipta dari dasar mangkok _Le Whaf_.

"Itu mangkok diet. Dengan itu kau bisa kenyang tanpa makan sekalipun. Semua wanita di sini memakai itu daripada susah-susah berolahraga untuk diet." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil semacam pil berwarna hijau dari dalam tabung kecil, kemudian mengunyahnya seperti permen karet.

Sakura ingin bertanya apa yang Sasuke makan, tetapi mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura takut dicap sebagai perempuan ingin-tahu oleh Sasuke. Walaupun memang berjuta-juta pertanyaan sudah meledak-ledak di kepalanya untuk dilontarkan.

"Di dalam pil ini berisi **ganggang**." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia seperti tahu isi pikiran Sakura.

"Maaf?"

"Sejenis _spirulina_. Punya protein yang cukup untuk sehari penuh."

"Apa bagusnya?" kata Sakura sedikit melecehkan.

"Maaf?"

"Apa bagusnya tidak makan yang sebenarnya? _Well_, aku tahu semua itu, maksudku semua penemuan itu bagus. Tetapi, apa kau tidak merasa lapar atau setidaknya bosan memakan makanan yang resepnya saja abstrak seperti itu?" cerocos Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikan mangkok _Le Whaf_ di sampingnya yang sekarang mengeluarkan gumpalan asap 'es krim vanilla dengan taburan choco chips'.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan Sakura. Raut wajahnya mendingin.

"Ya. Jujur saja aku bosan. Mengapa kau tak mencoba memasakkan sesuatu untukku, kalau kau memang bisa memasak?" balas Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bisa membuat ramen. Tetapi tak diragukan lagi, ramen buatanku enak. Apa kau punya tepung?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Tepung gandum atau tepung beras? Aku ingat sepertinya dulu **dia** menyimpannya di gudang… Akan kucarikan sebentar." balas Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Dia siapa? Kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumah ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku berubah pikiran. Ayo kita beli tepung sialan itu di toko." jawab Sasuke dingin. Sakura menurut. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Hawa panas menguar masuk saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir apalagi kejutan yang ia temui di masa depan ini.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa di jalan raya di depan rumah Sasuke. Hanya saja, langit di sini berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan seperti di sore hari sehingga terkesan gelap dan panas. Dan memang, di luar sangat panas. Suhunya mencapai 45 derajat Celcius, padahal ini pagi hari.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, tak menghiraukan Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil mengikuti di belakangnya. Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali. Tak ada orang lagi kecuali mereka berdua. Seperti kota mati. Tak ada kebisingan kota yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, Sakura menemui banyak kejanggalan di kota ini. Banyak kaca jendela toko yang pecah, mobil-mobil pribadi dalam posisi terbalik yang aneh, bekas-bekas apartemen yang terbakar dan masih mengeluarkan asap, jalan layang yang putus di tengah-tengah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kota ini berantakan—atau tepatnya telah dihancurkan oleh '**sesuatu**'.

Sakura benar-benar mengabaikan darah yang berceceran di jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Darahnya memang tak banyak, namun tersebar secara merata. Seolah-olah di sekitar darah yang mulai mengering itu dulunya pernah ada manusia sedang duduk, berjalan, atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya sampai mereka…

Sakura bergidik ngeri, menghentikan khayalannya yang mulai membuatnya ngeri sendiri. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah, hah, hah, S-Sasu… Sasuke! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? LUPAKAN RAMEN SIALAN ITU! Hah, hah, aku butuh penjelasan! Sial, di sini panas sekali!" teriak Sakura sambil tersengal-sengal. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kan sudah kubilang. _Welcome to the future_, Sakura. Terima saja kalau ini memang masa depan."

"Apa ini efek _global warming_? S-seharusnya aku tahu! A-aku b-benar-benar menyesal kenapa tidak menerapkan prinsip _go green _sejak dulu… Aku masih menggunakan _styrofoam_ di rumah… Seharusnya aku tahu, dampaknya sangat besar di masa depan…" ucap Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura. Sakura merasa nyaman saat dahinya disentuh tangan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Pffftt—Hahaha, dasar gadis bodoh… Coba dinginkan kepalamu," ucap Sasuke menahan tawanya.

Sakura butuh penjelasan.

Mereka berjalan lagi dan sampai di sebuah taman berumput merah. Hanya ada satu pohon di taman itu. Satu-satunya pohon, yang menurut Sakura ada di kota ini.

"Sebenarnya, tiga hari yang lalu keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Semua baik-baik saja sebelum penyerangan yang dilakukan kelompok Red Fire," lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi kelompok Red Fire yang menghancurkan kota ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan mereka. Mereka itu musuhku. Kebetulan aku adalah leader Blue Ocean. Mungkin kau bingung, Sakura. Di sini memang sering terjadi pertumpahan darah akibat perkelahian antar gank. Itu hal yang biasa. Sampai aku dan seorang leader Red Fire merasa bosan dengan semua pertumpahan darah ini, sehingga memutuskan untuk berdamai. Kami mencari akar masalahnya dan dengan sangat menyesal ternyata masalah terletak pada seorang wanita bernama **Hyuuga Hinata**. Singkatnya, leader Red Fire memutuskan untuk pergi ke masa lalu untuk membunuh wanita itu."

"Ha! Hyuuga Hinata lagi! Jangan bilang kalau leader Red Fire itu laki-laki berambut merah dengan tattoo ai di dahinya!" seru Sakura. Ia mulai sedikit mengerti. Sedikit.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku hanya merasa tak pantas kalau harus membunuh seorang wanita demi kedamaian di masa depan atau apapun alasannya. Aku ingin menghentikan Gaara." jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa yang menghancurkan kota ini? Kalau bukan kelompok Red Fire, siapa lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja, **aku**. Kau tahu, pria suka mengekspresikan diri dengan hal-hal yang ekstrim. Aku saja sering menghancurkan barang-barang di rumah jika sedang senggang. Kau tahu, semacam hobi." jawab Sasuke—menyeringai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Seperti menilai.

"Hahaha—kukira kau tak memiliki selera humor." balas Sakura tertawa. Tawa pertamanya hari ini.

"Sekarang, bantu aku mencari Hinata."

**-mymysteriousfic-**

.

.

**2003, Japan, 02:02 PM**

_**BRUUGG!**_

Terdengar suara berdebam keras saat Hinata jatuh ke rumput.

_**Krek— **_

Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian tulang belakangnya. Sepertinya tulang Hinata ada yang retak. Bagaimana tidak, ia jatuh dengan keras dalam posisi punggung yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Dari posisi ini, Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat langit biru yang membentang di atasnya. Gumpalan awan _cumulus_ berarak menuju ke arah selatan.

Hari ini cerah sekali. Apa ini musim panas? Siapa peduli? Punggungku mati rasa, batin Hinata. Hinata melirik sekelilingnya. Dia mendarat di sebuah taman di dalam pekarangan rumah seseorang. Rumah bergaya Jepang yang tidak asing baginya.

Lalu di mana Naru—

_**BYUUURR! **_

Naruto mendarat tepat di kolam di taman itu. Hinata memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya Hinata tahu bahwa kemuculan Naruto memang ekstrim. Selalu.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku, Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Ia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup akibat tercebur ke kolam dan segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Sepertinya punggungku ada yang retak… Aku tak mau berdiri." ucap Hinata sedikit angkuh.

"Bateraiku lemah… Tetapi aku bisa membawamu ke tempat lain agar kita tidak disangka orang asing di sini. Aku heran mengapa Hiashi Hyuuga memasang begitu banyak penjaga di sekitar rumahnya." kata Naruto cepat-cepat. Ia segera menggendong tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tak punya alasan untuk menjauh dari Naruto, karena Naruto tahu seluk-beluk masa ini. Lagipula, tak akan menyenangkan apabila ia diketemukan sedang terbaring tak bergerak di pekarangan rumah orang lain dalam keadaan sepertinya-punggungku-ada-yang-retak.

Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk berpegangan pada leher Naruto erat-erat. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Hei, ini kan **rumahku**." ucap Hinata penuh penekanan pada kata 'ku'.

"Dulu." balas Naruto cepat.

Ia meletakkan Hinata di dalam gazebo yang berada tepat di tengah kolam.

"Aku sering bermain di sini dengan temanku dulu," kata Hinata, mengingat masa kecilnya samar-samar. Ia mulai berkeringat. Menahan sakit di punggunggnya.

Naruto menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Buka seragammu." perintah Naruto tegas.

Sekarang Hinata merasa sikap Naruto sudah keterlaluan terhadapnya. Sebelum Hinata protes, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—Aku cyborg. Aku memiliki sinar terapi dari tubuhku untuk membantu tulangmu tersambung kembali. Tolong jangan buat pekerjaanku melambat." lanjut Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata tercekat. Setelah semua kejadian hari ini yang membuatnya ingin pergi ke psikiater, apakah ia harus ragu akan perkataan Naruto?

"Cyborg? K-kau manusia setengah robot?" ucap Hinata terbata.

_**Ngiiingg—**_

Tangan kiri Naruto bersinar kemerahan. Naruto perlahan menempelkan tangannya ke punggung Hinata.

Hangat. Hinata merasa punggungnya menghangat. Bahkan mungkin ia juga mulai merasakan kalau kedua pipinya menghangat karena keberadaan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang beteraiku lemah… Apa kau bisa mengisinya lagi, Hinata?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya tinggal memberiku—" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena pada saat itu terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara dan suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat mereka. Hinata menahan napas.

"Sepertinya dua orang. Bersembunyilah, kau tak ingin ditemukan sekarang, kan?" perintah Naruto.

Hinata menurut. Ia bersembunyi di sisi gazebo yang gelap. Baru Hinata sadari ternyata punggungnya tidak sakit lagi. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto secepatnya.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekati gazebo.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar bunyi berdebam keras dari arah taman dan suara sesuatu tercebur ke kolam. Apa Tuan Muda mendengarnya juga?"—Hinata mengenali suara ini.

Kabuto. Dia adalah tangan kanan Hiashi Hyuuga. Orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Setelah ayahnya wafat, ia otomatis menjadi wali Hinata. Namun, sudah tidak lagi karena tepat tiga hari setelah kebakaran terjadi, Kabuto meninggal di rumahnya. Bunuh diri dengan cara menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan surat wasiat aneh yang menyatakan bahwa ia yang bertanggung jawab atas musibah kebakaran yang menimpa keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku hanya mendengar omelan Paman Hiashi yang terus-menerus terngiang di telingaku. Aku benci dia karena dia juga membenciku." sahut suara yang lain. Suaranya dingin dan ketus.

Hinata juga kenal suara ini. Suara Neji—sepupunya. Benarkah Neji membenci ayahnya? Hinata memang selalu melihat Neji menunduk patuh pada setiap perkataan ayahnya. Hinata tak menyangka Neji dapat berkata seperti itu.

"Bagaimana bisa yang mewarisi harta kekayaan klan Hyuuga adalah Hinata? Nona kecil lemah yang seperti anak idiot itu? Anda harus melakukan sesuatu, Tuan Muda." ujar Kabuto kepada Neji.

Hinata merasa telinganya panas. Ia memang tak menyukai Kabuto, tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Kabuto juga tak menyukainya. Mungkin membencinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yang perlu Anda lakukan adalah menikahi Hinata. Dengan menjadikannya istri, otomatis harta kekayaan Hyuuga akan jatuh ke tangan Anda." hasut Kabuto.

"Tidak bisa. Kau tahu sendiri, Paman Hiashi sudah memilihkan jodoh untuk Hinata… Hei, tunggu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kuhabisi Paman Hiashi?" cetus Neji enteng.

Tentu saja, ide Neji ini sudah kelewatan. Kabuto tercengang. Tak menyangka bahwa Neji punya pikiran licik seperti itu. Bahkan lebih licik daripada dirinya.

_**Duak**__—_

Kepala Hinata tak sengaja terantuk ke salah satu tiang di dalam gazebo. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi sehingga ia melonjak kaget saat Neji mengucapkan kata-kata liciknya.

"Sudah kubilang, ada yang aneh di sini. Akan saya cek, Tuan Muda." ujar Kabuto seraya melangkah mendekati gazebo.

Hinata panik. Jika Kabuto masuk ke dalam gazebo, ia dan Naruto akan ketahuan!

Dalam dua langkah lagi, Kabuto pasti akan memergoki mereka…

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Kabuto!—" seru Neji. Kabuto menoleh dan berhenti. Ia tidak jadi masuk ke dalam gazebo.

"Sepertinya aku punya rencana. Semakin cepat dilaksanakan semakin baik. Kalau bisa malam ini kita lakukan." lanjut Neji.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Kabuto seraya melirik ke arah jendela gazebo. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Ia memutuskan bahwa suara tadi hanya halusinasinya dan melangkah menjauhi gazebo.

Mereka pun pergi. Langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauh dari taman.

Hening.

Hening lama.

Hinata terdiam. Dia _shock_ mendengar rencana jahat yang dilakukan dua orang yang mungkin—ia percaya selama ini.

"Mau menunggu sampai malam atau bagaimana? Nanti malam rumahmu terbakar." ucap Naruto bersuara. Nada suaranya datar tanpa emosi.

"T-tidak bisakah kau mencegah ayahku dibunuh…" balas Hinata lambat-lambat.

"Pada dasarnya, aku hanya berkewajiban menyelamatkanmu. Menyelamatkan ayahmu itu soal lain."

"Hei, apa kau bisa tersenyum? Bertingkah kaku seperti robot seperti itu tak akan membuat hatiku tenang membicarakan kematian ayahku, tahu." dengus Hinata.

"Tersenyum?" ulang Naruto.

"Dulu aku sering tersenyum. Bersamamu."—lanjut Naruto, mengernyit, seperti meragukan kata-katanya sendiri. Sinar matanya meredup.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku ingat. Setelah semua ini, sepertinya aku jadi malas mengingat masa lalu." ucap Hinata pelan.

Sekarang Hinata tahu kebenaran. Pahit memang. Tetapi bukan kebenaran namanya jika itu manis. Kebenaran itu pahit tetapi berbuah manis pada akhirnya. Mungkin ini jawaban dari keluhan Hinata selama ini yang selalu merasa hidupnya tidak istimewa. Hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi sekarang. Tidak—setelah kejadian ini.

Lagipula Hinata jadi punya alasan untuk tidak membela Neji.

Buat apa? Neji pantas dipukul, ditendang, atau dibakar—seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap keluarga Hinata. Ya, siapa yang menebar angin akan menuai badai, kan?

Pikiran liar dan jahat mulai mengisi pikiran Hinata. Hei, dia bukan orang jahat. Keadaan yang membuatnya ingin membalas dendam. Keadaan yang tidak bersahabat denganku, pikir Hinata.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi membisu.

Naruto tak bergerak. Matanya dalam keadaan terpejam.

**Deg.**

Hinata lupa bahwa Naruto sudah—apa istilahnya jika ada cyborg yang baterainya habis? Hinata panik. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mulai mengutak-atik tubuh Naruto. Mencari tahu cara kerjanya dan membuatnya hidup kembali sebelum matahari terbenam—kalau bisa.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

.

.

**2012, Japan 15:15 PM**

Bertamu ke masa lalu sepertinya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Apalagi jika yang kau datangi itu orang yang tidak menerimamu sebagai tamu. Hal serupa dialami Sakura dan Sasuke—yang entah bagaimana bekerjasama untuk menemukan Hinata.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu—lagi-lagi entah bagaimana mendarat sebuah di sebuah ruang ganti di sebuah toko pakaian yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik _cosplay_.

Dari sana mereka berjalan beberapa blok menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sasuke sepertinya tahu betul di mana Hinata tinggal. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura bingung.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kediaman Neji Hyuuga. Rumahnya bergaya minimalis namun terkesan mewah.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura memencet bel yang ada di depan pintu. Muncul seorang pemuda yang membukakan pintu, mungkin umurnya baru 20 tahun, tampangnya sedingin es. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan setengah menilai—setengahnya lagi membenci.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami teman sekelas Hinata, ya semacam itu." kata Sakura salah tingkah. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Neji.

"Semacam itu? Mengapa kalian tidak memakai seragam?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh selidik. Mata Neji Hyuuga saat ini sangat mengintimidasi siapapun yang sedang ditanyainya. Siapapun.

"Kami tidak sekolah hari ini. Apakah Hinata ada? Boleh kami menemuinya?"

"Hinata belum pulang. Mungkin aku akan menjemputnya sekarang. Sebelum itu, boleh kutahu nama kalian berdua? Terutama kau." balas Neji sambil melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku Haruno Sakura dan dia Uchi—" ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Sasuke cepat-cepat, "Namaku tidak penting. Kami permisi."

Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu diiringi pandangan Neji yang penuh selidik. Bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar dapat Sakura dengan jelas saat mereka meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji. Dia itu gila. Sekarang normal, tapi pada akhirnya gila." ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik pada Sakura.

"Maaf? Gila?"

"Ya. Dia itu gila, menurutku."

"Maksudmu orang yang berambut panjang tadi? Apakah dia kakak kandung Hinata?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Sepupu. Dia sepupu Hinata."

"Sasuke, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau dan Gaara sering berkelahi? Hanya saja, tak masuk akal apabila tak ada yang menyulut masalah tetapi terjadi kekacauan. Dan aku juga tak melihat ada sangkut-pautnya Hinata dalam masalah kalian." pinta Sakura tegas. Inilah pokok permasalahan sebenarnya yang ingin Sakura tanyakan.

"Kau tak mengerti. Hinata adalah orang yang penting buatku. Aku mau berkorban nyawa demi dirinya."

Sakura mulai kesal dengan hal ini. Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menjelaskan apa-yang-benar-benar-terjadi di antara ia dan Hinata.

Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin pulang sekarang. Ia mulai rindu dengan rumahnya. Yah, walaupun rumahnya tak sebagus rumah Hinata, namun ia tetap merindukannya.

Lagipula, mengapa **selalu** Hinata?

"Siapa Hinata bagimu? Pacarmu? Pacarmu dari masa lalu-kah? Hobi yang aneh." ejek Sakura.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Pergi dari hadapanku." usir Sasuke dingin. Sasuke jelas-jelas marah.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. Dahinya berkerut marah pula.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Selamat tinggal!" seru Sakura. Dia memilih jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke dan melenggang pergi.

"Selamat tinggal! Sial. Memang pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mengerti…"

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN PADAKU SEJELAS-JELASNYA, BODOOHH!" teriak Sakura keras. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Sasuke bingung. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita?

"He—Hei, lepaskan aku. K-kenapa memeluk tiba-tiba…"

"A-aku hanya tak habis pikir mengapa kau mau berkorban nyawa demi… Demi perempuan **itu**?" isak Sakura. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengelap air matanya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Maksudmu, kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Ia menatap langit senja yang mulai memerah dan mulai berpikir keras.

"Kita terlambat. Sepertinya Hinata tidak ada di masa ini. Sebaiknya kita atur strategi lain."

Lagi-lagi Hinata, pikir Sakura.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**2002, Kediaman Hiashi Hyuuga 08:00 am**

_**Gaara POV**_

Mengapa tepatnya aku berada di dalam ruang pedang kayu dojo milik Hiashi Hyuuga aku pun tak tahu. Perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu memang selalu membuatku tidak nyaman. Karena waktu bersifat tidak stabil dengan perubahan-perubahan yang terus-menerus terjadi, maka tempat pendaratan akan selalu tidak stabil pula.

Aku selalu mendarat di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Contohnya seperti ini. Terjebak di dalam lemari pedang kayu.

Aku tidak dapat keluar begitu saja dari lemari sial ini. Tepat di luar ruangan ini ada sekelompok orang yang sedang berlatih kendo.

Dari celah kecil di balik pintu, aku dapat melihat bahwa orang-orang sudah selesai latihan dan satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan dojo. Tinggal seorang anak berambut pirang—usianya sekitar 7 tahun, yang sedang berkutat dengan tali yang mencuat dari bajunya, dan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kuduga adalah Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Uzumaki Naruto." panggil Hiashi kepada anak itu.

Aku mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama. Naruto? Naruto kecil? Sepertinya ini menarik.

"Hehehe, Paman Hiashi memanggilku? Aku yakin kok tadi sudah berlatih dengan benar. Apa kau tak melihat? Tadi aku sudah mengalahkan Kiba dalam satu kali pukul!" seru anak berambut pirang itu dengan bangga. Ia nyengir lebar seperti akan diberi hadiah.

Hiashi Hyuuga memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Apa anak konyol seperti ini yang dikirimkan Minato untuk menjaga anakku?

"Umm… Tetapi entah kenapa rasa bahagia telah mengalahkan orang lain itu cuma terasa sesaat, Paman. Sekarang aku malah merasa bersalah telah memukul Kiba." lanjut Naruto dengan jujur. Ia mengangguk-angguk polos seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Apalagi?" pancing Hiashi.

"Menurutku, **rasa bahagia yang sejati itu hanya dapat kita rasakan kalau kita dapat membuat orang lain bahagia**. Sudah dulu ya, Paman. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Kiba dulu. " kata Naruto seraya berbalik badan ingin pergi keluar dojo.

Hiashi tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu. Apa kau sudah mengenal anakku? Ayo, kukenalkan padamu. Kau mungkin bisa berteman dengannya." ujar Hiashi. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman langka yang bahkan anaknya sendiri jarang lihat.

"Teman baru? Waahh! Siapa namanya Paman? Apa dia bisa berkelahi?" tanya Naruto, mulai tertarik.

"Dia seorang perempuan, Naruto. Ia berbeda dengan anak laki-laki. Namanya Hinata."

"Perempuan? Tetapi boleh kan aku bermain dengannya?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Mereka pun bercakap-cakap lagi dan pergi meninggalkan dojo.

Obrolan tak penting macam apa ini? Sama sekali tak berguna. Kukira mereka tidak akan pergi. Aku juga harus pergi dari tahun ini. Segera.

_**WUZZHHH—**_

**End of Gaara POV**

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terbenam lima menit yang lalu dan Hinata masih terjebak dengan Naruto yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hinata malah harus terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto—belum mati.

"Kuseret saja dia. Mungkin jam digitalnya ini membantu." gumam Hinata pelan. Hinata menatap rumahnya lagi. Rumahnya yang sebentar lagi hangus terbakar.

Bukan saatnya bersikap cengeng, Hinata, ingatnya pada diri sendiri. Ia harus pergi dari sini sekarang bagaimanapun caranya.

_**DARR!—**_

Bertepatan dengan suara keras dan sinar merah aneh yang muncul dari taman, api mulai muncul dari dalam dojo dan mulai membesar serta merembet ke bagian rumah yang lain.

Hinata berusaha membuat dirinya tak terkejut saat melihat ada seorang pemuda yang muncul setelah ledakan tadi. Pemuda dengan rambut semerah lycoris dengan tattoo ai di dahinya.

Warna merah sangat dominan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dilatar belakangi cahaya api yang berkobar di belakangnya. Ia menyeringai melihat Hinata.

"Gotcha."

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**::to be continued::**

**a/n: ngerti kaga? gue lagi pilek waktu ngetik fic ini. terus kenapa? ya gapapa kan kalo gue curhat dikit… #hening yak! thanks buat silent readers, guest, dan reviewers yang udah ngasi feedback buat fic ini. chap 3 adalah chap final. bakal terungkap yang di sini belum terungkap kok. review please?**

**.**

.

**R**

E

**V**

I

**E**

W

.

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sci-fi, Romance**

**Pairing(s): NaruHina**

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), Out of Character**

**Language: Bahasa Indonesia**

**SPECIAL FIC FOR aigiaNH4'S BIRTHDAY!**

_**Happy Reading—Happy Thinking #dorrr ! Yang teliti baca tahunnya ya!**_

::Chapter Three/Final Chapter::

~CAN I CHANGE THE FUTURE?~

.

.

.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata terbata.

Ia merangkul tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Hinata menopangnya dengan cara menahan tangan Naruto agar melingkar di lehernya. Tubuh Naruto hangat. Ini menambah keyakinan Hinata bahwa Naruto setidaknya—bernyawa.

Tadi Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menyeret pergi tubuh Naruto. Keputusan yang tepat karena tubuhya tak akan kuat menyeret Naruto dalam waktu yang lama.

Lagipula, menyeret Naruto bukanlah jalan keluar yang bijaksana jika ada seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang mengawasimu dengan tatapan lapar seperti serigala.

"Oh, kau sangat mengenalku." jawab Gaara tenang. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Hinata.

Gaara melirik Naruto dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Ia mendecih kesal.

"Cih. Kenapa Naruto **selalu ada **bersamamu?" tanyanya heran.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Hinata lagi, lebih keras.

Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Naruto, meletakkan tubuh Naruto di rumput lagi. Hinata tak ingin Naruto menjadi sasaran pemuda berambut merah itu.

"**Aku Gaara. Aku bisa siapa saja kan? Mungkin aku anakmu atau apa saja."**

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan ngeri, menyangka telinganya salah dengar. Matanya kini membulat sempurna. Ia mulai merasa semua ini tidak masuk akal. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"B-bohong…" balas Hinata, sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mundur sedikit.

"Ya, memang bohong. Aku memang bukan anak kandungmu. Aku ke sini untuk—bagaimana mengatakannya? Melenyapkanmu? Ya semacam itu," gumam Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil handgun dari saku jaketnya dengan santai.

_**Ceklek—**_

Ia sudah mengokang handgun. Sepertinya siap membunuh—ralat, melenyapkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin melenyapkanku? Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu? Siapa kau pun, aku tak tahu." kata Hinata sengit.

Hinata mulai merasa mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali. Buat apa takut kepada manusia? Kecuali kalau di hadapannya ini bukan manusia atau semacam itu…

Gaara semakin dekat.

Hinata bergeming di tempatnya. Kakinya mati rasa. Entah karena takut—bukan, atau karena memang kakinya sedang tidak bekerja seperti semestinya.

Otak Hinata tak bisa berhenti untuk berteriak, _**'Lari! Lari! Lari!' **_namun tubuhnya tak mengimbangi perintah otaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tersihir untuk terikat sempurna dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

**Deg.**

"Kau ini selalu penuh kejutan ya," ucap Gaara datar. Gaara sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Hinata berbeda dari semua perempuan yang ia temui. Entah berbeda seperti apa yang ia maksud.

Ia kini berada persis di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya.

Dari jarak ini, Hinata dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah Gaara. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai Gaara mengangkat handgunnya dan menempelkan moncong handgun tepat ke kepala Hinata.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

_**Sreett— DUAKK!—**_

_**BRUUGG! –––**_

Kejadian itu berlangsung luar biasa cepat sehingga Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Naruto telah bangun dan menendang tulang kering Gaara hingga Gaara terjatuh.

Naruto segera merenggut handgun dari tangan Gaara dan bersiap menembak Gaara.

Bukan Gaara jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Tak menghiraukan moncong handgun yang diarahkan Naruto padanya.

"Tembak saja aku, Naruto. Haha— itu juga kalau kau berani melakukannya," dengus Gaara.

Ia membuat gerakan seolah akan meninju Hinata, sehingga Naruto segera memasang tubuhnya di depan Hinata agar Hinata tidak terluka.

Dari saku jaketnya lagi, Gaara mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan segera menancapkannya di leher Naruto.

_**Sreet—**_

Ralat.

Gaara **mengirisnya**.

Darah segar langsung memancar dari leher Naruto.

Benar-benar memancar—bukan mengalir ataupun menetes.

"Pembuluh arteri-nya kusayat. Darah manusia dari arteri memiliki kecepatan tinggi. Dalam waktu dua menit, darahmu akan habis. Cih, peduli apa aku?"

Naruto terduduk. Ia memegangi lehernya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia cyborg, namun tetap saja, ia manusia…

Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto. Ia tidak berteriak ataupun panik. Ia bahkan lebih shock dan khawatir daripada sekedar takut—dan tentu saja, berteriak malah akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"K-kau…b-baik saja kan, Hinata…" ucap Naruto parau. Ia seperti tak peduli dengan lukanya sendiri.

**Deg. Deg. Deg**.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Takut, shock, ataukah perasaan lain…?

Hinata benar-benar tidak suka jika seseorang berkorban nyawa demi dirinya. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak rela jika Naruto terluka.

_**DARR!—**_

Gaara segera menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu pula Hinata.

Rupanya mereka kedatangan tamu.

Muncul seorang gadis berambut pink dengan wajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat. Ia langsung lari secepat kilat menuju tempat Hinata dan Naruto.

"Cih, perempuan ini lagi. Yah, sepertinya Sasuke sadar kalau ia kalah," ucap Gaara seraya mengambil handgunnya yang terjatuh di rumput. Siap mengokangnya lagi.

Gadis itu segera memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan segera membebat leher Naruto dengan kain entah dari mana agar pendarahan berhenti sementara. Saat melakukannya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"K-kau… Kau yang b-ber-nama Hinata H-Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura parau. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat mengangguk lemas. Ia melihat darah yang dikeluarkan Naruto amat banyak… Sepertinya lima liter…darah. Hinata tahu, kalau terus-menerus dibiarkan, Naruto akan kehabisan darah.

Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, Sakura segera mengatur jam digital di tangannya.

Jam digital itu mengeluarkan sinar hijau terang.

_**DARR!—**_

Saat Hinata mengerjapkan mata, Sakura dan Naruto sudah lenyap.

Hanya sisa-sisa darah Naruto yang berceceran di rumputlah yang menjadi saksi bahwa ada seseorang tersayat di tempat itu baru-baru ini.

_**DARR!—**_

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Sakura dan Naruto, pemuda berambut raven muncul.

"Apa yang—" ucapan Gaara terputus saat Sasuke berlari dan langsung menerjangnya.

_**Bugh!— Buagh!—**_

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terpana. Gaara dan Sasuke saling pukul di atas rumput.

"Dasar bodoh kau Gaara! Kau bisa membunuh Naruto, tahu!" seru Sasuke di sela-sela perkelahiannya.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan saling bertatapan sengit.

"Memang begitu yang kuinginkan dan dia juga akan kubunuh," balas Gaara, mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah terkena pukulan Sasuke. Ia melirik Hinata dengan sengit.

_**BUGH!—**_

Sasuke meninju Gaara lagi. Gaara balas meninju bahu Sasuke. Mereka saling pukul. Lagi.

"Kau-diperalat-Neji! Gunakan otakmu! Siapa yang selama ini menginginkan Naruto mati?!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"A-apa? Tapi Hinata kan yang menyuruh kita untuk berpikir bahwa Naruto—"

"Listen to me! Berpikir! Ya, dia menyuruh kita untuk berpikir! Coba kau lihat api itu! Itu perbuatan Neji. Lihat bagaimana—"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! Jangan lupa kalau aku ada di sini!" teriak Hinata.

Gaara dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke arah Hinata. Tampang keduanya sudah tidak karuan lagi.

"Jangan membuat semua ini semakin kacau. Tahukah kalian bahwa kalian tahu apa yang tidak kuketahui? Bisa jelaskan padaku mengenai semua kegilaan ini?! Orang macam apa yang begitu inginnya menghancurkan kehidupanku yang semula baik-baik saja?! Mengapa kalian berdua mengenalku? " tanya Hinata, emosinya memuncak.

Gaara dan Sasuke terpana.

Hinata berdiri dan mendekati Gaara dan Sasuke.

Ia berada dia antara keduanya sekarang.

"Kau. Siapa namamu?—" kata Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Dan kau, kau tidak jadi membunuhku? Aku siap mati kalau itu maumu." lanjut Hinata lagi ke arah Gaara.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Hei, jangan diam saja kalian."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, karena sepertinya Gaara agak tercekat dengan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Aku, Sasuke. Hn, maafkan kami berdua, Hinata. Maaf karena kami lancang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu yang damai—"

"Damai tapi penuh dengan kepalsuan," sambung Gaara sinis.

"Kau tahu tidak bahwa Kakek Hiashi— maksudku, ayahmu menyimpan mesin waktu?"

"Bukan dia yang menyimpan alat itu, Sasuke. Kek Minato yang menyimpannya!" sambung Gaara lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melanjutkan kalimatku?" kata Sasuke gusar. Gaara mengacuhkannya.

"Kau dan Naruto, sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil. Entah bagaimana kejadian persisnya, yang kutahu, kalian teman kuliah juga. Pada tahun 2017 kalian menikah. Itu membuat seseorang yang selama ini mencintaimu—entah apa namanya, kesal dan ingin mengubah takdir kalian."

Mata Hinata membulat. Ditunangkan? Menikah? Takdir?

"Siapa yang mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata parau.

"Siapa lagi yang tinggal denganmu selama 9 tahun ini?" tanya Gaara balik.

Wajah Hinata seperti ditampar. Siapa lagi yang selama ini mengekangnya dari dunia pergaulan selain sepupunya sendiri?

"Neji… Tetapi bukankah dia membenciku seperti Kabuto membenci diriku?"

"**Waktu dapat membuat seorang manusia berubah**, Hinata. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku." balas Sasuke serius.

"Neji mencuri _time machine_ dari rumah Kek Minato dan menggunakannya untuk memutarbalikkan fakta di masa lalu dengan membuat Naruto menjadi manusia percobaan—cyborg kutebak. Kelicikkannya berbanding lurus dengan kepintarannya. Pada dasarnya, ia adalah Hyuuga yang hebat." lanjut Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kalian bilang Hiashi dan Minato sebagai kakek kalian? Hiashi ayahku. Lalu siapa Minato? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ayah Naruto." jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia terlihat gelisah.

"Sasuke, aku tak tahu siapa yang benar atau salah, kau tahu, sampai mati pun aku tak akan berada di pihakmu. Sejak awal kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berbeda. Aku butuh kepastian siapa yang akan kupercaya. Ibu saja bilang, **kebenaran bukan tentu kebenaran**." ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia agak was-was dengan handgun yang ada di tangan Gaara.

"Kalau tak ada yang mau membunuhnya, aku saja yang membunuhnya. **Setidaknya harus ada yang mati agar yang lain bisa bahagia**."

"Tak bisakah kau—?"

Gaara menatap Hinata sejenak. Tatapannya sayu. Ada yang membuat hati Hinata bergetar saat ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Gaara. Ada rasa tertekan dan kesepian dalam mata Gaara. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Hinata tahu Gaara sepertinya orang baik. Sepertinya.

Gaara menggenggam erat handgun-nya. Ia berkeringat. Mungkin agak gugup karena terus ditatap Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Hinata memegang dahi Gaara namun tangannya ditepis Gaara.

"Cukup. Kebaikan hatimu malah membuat hatiku sakit. Kemari kau."

Hinata tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Apakah Gaara menyuruhnya mendekat untuk dibunuh atau—?

Dipeluk?!

Ya. Gaara tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat Hinata selama dua detik. Sasuke yang melihat itu sepertinya mengerti sesuatu tetapi diam saja dengan dahi berkerut sebal.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Sampaikan maafku pada Naruto. Selamat tinggal."

_**DARRR—!**_

Gaara pun lenyap dari pandangan.

"Hn—sebaiknya kita pergi juga. Ayo kita susul Naruto." kata Sasuke bersuara.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jepang, satu jam yang lalu**_

**Sakura POV**

"Tak ada waktu lagi, menurut prediksiku, Gaara sudah tiba di masa lalu untuk membunuh Hinata." kata Sasuke cepat, terus-menerus menatap jam digitalnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku yang melihatnya jadi sebal juga. Bayangkan, di tengah jalan ia menceracau tidak jelas dengan segala hal yang tidak kumengerti.

Sasuke terus memencet tombol yang ada di jam-nya, berharap sesuatu terjadi.

_**Krek—Cesshh—**_

"Sial, sial, sial! Jam-ku rusak! _Geez_! Di saat seperti ini pula. Sial," ceracau Sasuke lagi. Giginya gemetar saking marahnya.

"Halo—Aku masih di sini, lho." ucapku menyadarkannya.

Dia menengok ke arahku dengan cepat. Seperti mendapat pencerahan, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyuman aneh yang mungkin saja dapat melelehkan es di Antartika.

"A-apa?"

"Begini. Saat ini situasi sedang genting. Tolong kau selamatkan Naruto. Ia sedang terluka. Setelah itu kau bawa ia ke rumah sakit terdekat, oke? Jangan salah tekan tombol. Ini ada jam cadangan untuk sekali pakai. Aku pakai jam yang ini. Yang ini agak rusak memang—"

"Hee—Apa? Kau menyuruhku menggunakan jam itu dan menolong siapa? Naruto? Siapa dia?" tanyaku kaget. Bisa tidak sih, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar seperti ini? Nalarku, tentu saja.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura," balas Sasuke pelan. Nada suaranya penuh keputusasaan.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai mendengarkan.

"Aku dan Gaara dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama. Kami selalu bertengkar, lagi dan lagi. Mulanya kukira saat kami sudah dewasa, kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Tapi aku salah. Kami bahkan lebih dari sekedar bertengkar—kami saling benci. Seperti air dan api yang memperebutkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang kalian perebutkan?" tanyaku, memotong kalimat Sasuke.

"Yah—kasih sayang, mungkin. Pada umur 5 tahun, kami berdua diadopsi orang yang sama. Ada sepasang suami-istri muda yang baik hati mau menampung kami. Mereka orang yang baik. Sangat baik, pertama kali aku menemukan orang seperti mereka."

"Siapa?"

"Naruto dan Hinata."

Mataku membulat sempurna. J-jadi… Hinata itu orang tua angkat mereka berdua?!

"Tahun-tahun bersama mereka yang membuatku merasa hidup yang sebenarnya, sampai Neji memutuskan untuk, yah—mengambil Gaara. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam otak Gaara, aku tahu ia sangat menyayangi orang tua kami, tapi ia mengiyakan saja saat dibawa Neji pergi," ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Akhirnya aku tinggal di New York bersama ibu. Tentu saja aku seharusnya senang Gaara tidak muncul lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian, entah kenapa. … Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Gaara yang bodoh itu."

Sasuke mulai mencerocos betapa menyebalkannya Gaara.

"Lalu ayahmu? Naruto?"

"Ah—ya. Ini bagian terpenting. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang menjemput Gaara dari rumah Neji. Apa yang terjadi kemudian sangat tidak masuk akal. Neji menghilang. Gaara sendiri ada di rumah Kek Minato. Gaara berubah. Ia menjadi tambah arogan. Lupa akan keluarganya sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu seperti ada sistem yang salah, Sakura. Ibu tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit dan mengurung diri di kamar—entah apa yang dikerjakannya. Ayah tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Aku dan Gaara semakin tidak terkendali, kuakui itu. Kami membuat gank, menghancurkan kota dan banyak lagi."

Sakura mengernyit. Ia tak menyangka hubungan Gaara dan Sasuke bisa mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Kemudian tiba-tiba Ibu keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui Gaara. Hanya Hinata—Ya, hanya dia yang mampu mengendalikan Gaara. Mereka membicarakan entah apa. Lalu dengan cepat Hinata menghilang dan Gaara bersikeras untuk membunuh Hinata di masa lalu."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ternyata, masa lalu sedang diubah."

"Diubah?"

"Ya. Neji ingin mengubah masa lalu Hinata sekaligus mengubah masa lalu Naruto. Sesuai keinginannya yang pasti. Ia mencuri _time machine_ yang ada di rumah Kek Minato—entah bagaimana ia tahu ada alat semacam itu. Banyak yang dilakukannya. Mengubah Naruto menjadi cyborg… dan macam-macam lagi."

"Jadi, kau ke sini juga untuk mengubah masa lalu?"

"Bukan mengubah, tetapi memperbaiki. Jadi, ini rencanaku…"

_**End of Sakura POV**_

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2020, Jepang, 16:45**

"Neji, kau bohong padaku."

"Hei—Ada apa dengan sopan-santunmu? Panggil aku Paman."

"Paman? Pantaskah kau sebut dirimu, Paman? Paman mana yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga keponakannya sendiri?" kata Gaara getir.

"Diamlah. Kau hanya keponakan angkat, tak lebih. Lagipula, apa yang kau harapkan dari sosokku sebagai Paman? Bermanis-manis di depan orang yang tidak kusukai membuatku muak." ucap Neji gusar.

"Kau bilang, Naruto yang akan kubunuh itu bukan Naruto yang asli. Tapi itu memang **dia**. Kau apakan aku sehingga mau menuruti kata-katamu?"

"Itu… Inovasiku. Mengubah Naruto yang masih remaja menjadi cyborg dan siapa yang ingin punya suami setengah robot? Hahaha—"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi saat Neji tertawa.

"Kau hanya akan melukai Hinata lebih dalam lagi. Berhentilah, Paman. Kumohon." pinta Gaara pelan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Ia tahu, Pamannya tidak sepenuhnya salah jika menyangkut Hinata. **Jatuh cinta itu tidak salah. Yang salah adalah terkadang kita jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tidak tepat**.

"Hinata tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Ia tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Bahkan setelah aku—"

"Kau salah. Ibu tahu semua yang kau lakukan. Ibu tahu semuanya." potong Gaara cepat.

Mata Neji membulat. Tersirat rasa takut dari matanya. Gaara merasa inilah kesempatannya. Mungkin ia harus sedikit berbohong sekarang.

"Ibuku tak selemah itu. Bagaimanapun, ia seorang Hyuuga yang pintar. Selama ini ia pura-pura tidak tahu saja segala perbuatanmu. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai ia datang dan balas dendam padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada keluarganya dulu."

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata… dia tidak mungkin punya pikiran licik seperti itu. Tidak… Ia tidak mungkin tahu. Kau bohong!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Paman. Memang siapa yangmenyuruhku ke sini untuk membunuhmu kalau bukan Ibu?" tanya Gaara, menyeringai.

"Itu… tidak mungkin…," ucap Neji lambat-lambat.

Gaara segera mengokang handgunnya.

"Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak. Handgun-ku terlalu baik untuk membunuhmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit jiwa? Mungkin ada tempat untuk menampungmu."

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2016, Jepang, 13:00**

"Itu kalian kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata memperhatikan pintu gerbang yang ada di depan sebuah universitas. **Ada dirinya yang lain**. Lebih dewasa darinya. Dirinya yang lain itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam.

Saat mata Hinata menyipit, ia terkejut. Orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, Neji!

Ia segera memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan dirinya yang lain yang bercakap-cakap dengan Neji.

"Sampai nanti, Neji. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."

Neji tersenyum senang.

"Jangan lupa, nanti siang kau kujemput. Kita harus makan bersama untuk merayakan kemenanganmu dalam Olimpiade Sains di New York kemarin, Hinata."

"Nanti siang aku ada janji makan bersama Naruto. Gomenasai. Jaa!" seru Hinata seraya berlari masuk ke dalam universitas.

Neji merengut. Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Wow. Olimpiade Sains! Tak kusangka Ib—eh, kau sepintar itu. Kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia melihat jam digitalnya yang tidak beres.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah, ini tahun berapa?"

"2016. Kenapa?"

"Kalau kita pergi ke tahun 2017, berarti itu pernikahanku kan? Baiklah, apa yang terjadi di tahun 2015? Ayo kita ke sana." kata Hinata sambil merenggut jam digital dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ha? 2015? Apa yang istimewa di tahun itu? Hei—itu jamku. Jam-ku sedang rusak. Memang kau tahu cara menggunakannya? Sini kemarikan."

**DARR—**

Terlambat.

Hinata lenyap.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpana—ralat, terjebak di tahun ini tanpa jam digital.

"Oh, sial."

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2018, Jepang 14:00**

"Ini alat untuk melihat masa depan. Seperti _time machine_. Tidak, kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Neji."

"Kau yang membuatnya Hinata? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hehehe—kubantu dengan do'a sih, jadi Hinata yang jenius ini mampu membuatnya!"

"Aku tidak meminta komentarmu, Naruto. Hinata, apakah alat ini bisa membuat kita berpindah juga?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Alat yang asli masih kukembangkan di rumah ayah Naruto. Hei Neji, ternyata aku dan Naruto sudah kenal sejak masih kanak-kanak! Tapi aku baru tahu itu baru-baru ini."

"Yah—untung kita sudah menikah. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, Hinata. Ayo, Neji, kutunjukkan kau sesuatu di luar. Jangan mengganggu Hinata di ruang kerjanya. Hehehe—"

.

.

**BEEZZZHHTTT—DARR!**

.

.

**2019, New York 20:00**

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Neji. Aku sudah menikah dengan Naruto… "

"Tapi… Kau tahu, akulah yang mencintaimu lebih dulu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga Hinata?"

"Kami sudah pindah ke sini bersama Gaara dan Sasuke. Tak ada alasan kau mengekang kehidupanku lagi sekarang. Kumohon, kembalilah ke Jepang."

"Boleh aku membawa Gaara?"

"A-apa?"

.

.

**BBZTZTZTEEZZZHHTTT—DARR!**

.

.

**2035, New York 00:00**

"Gaara… Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dikatakan Neji padamu, tetapi itu semua tidak benar. Kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Ibu…"

"Anak baik. Aku tahu kau memang memiliki hati yang baik. Pada tahun 2020, Ibu akan mati dibunuh oleh ayahmu. **Percayalah. Itu bukan Naruto. Walaupun Naruto adalah dia**. Bunuh aku pada tahun itu."

"A-apa…? A-aku… tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Aku lebih memilih mati di tanganmu dengan sekali tembak daripada melihat Naruto berubah menjadi—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2012, Japan 19:00**

**Tokyo Hospital**

"Kau yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Hinata kepada gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Gadis itu terpana sesaat melihat Hinata sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. Hinata tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku tahu ini agak riskan dan yah—mungkin melanggar hukum. Kau dan Sasuke berbeda usia 21 tahun, tahukah kau? Tetapi, cinta kan tidak memandang umur ya?"

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja di masa depan supaya kalian tidak terpaut usia begitu jauh? Tahun 2036 tak seburuk yang kau kira."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Kurasa baik-baik saja, kau boleh masuk ke ruangannya, kalau kau mau."

Hinata beranjak pergi menuju ruangan Naruto. Sebelum itu, Hinata melemparkan jam tangan digital kepada Sakura yang segera Sakura tangkap dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jemput Sasuke di tahun 2016. Kalian bisa kembali ke tahun 2036. Aku sudah memperbaiki jam rusak itu. Yah—Sasuke memang egois, tapi dia baik hati. Semoga berhasil!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah ingat? Kau sudah tahu kalau—"

"D-diamlah, Naruto-_kun. _Lehermu masih sakit bukan? Ya, aku bukan saja ingat, tapi tahu se-mua-nya. Semua s-sesuai dengan prediksiku." jawab Hinata pelan. Ia terbata.

Ia tidak menatap mata Naruto saat berbicara dengannya. Wajahnya hanya merona seperti kepiting rebus terkena cat merah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hehehe—" kekeh Naruto.

"K-kenapa waktu itu kau bersikap dingin dan kaku denganku, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidakkah terpikir olehmu, bukankah aneh kalau aku merasa dekat denganmu, tetapi engkau sendiri lupa siapa dan bagaimana aku?"

Betul juga. Hinata waktu itu bahkan tidak tahu kalu Naruto ada sebelum Naruto muncul di kelasnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tubuh cyborgmu ini? Bukankah baterainya habis…?"

"Ingat waktu kau merangkulku? Panas tubuhmu membuat energiku kembali. Bukankah itu menarik?"

Hinata merona. Lagi.

"Kita harus memperbaiki lagi, sepertinya. Aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi cyborg. **Ayo kita kembali ke masa depan**, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Naruto iseng.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan waktu, Naruto-_kun_! Apapun kau, manusia setengah salmon atau cyborg sekalipun, a-aku tetap—"

"Suka? Hehehe—"

Tepat. Hinata pun merona. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Jauh, jauh dan jauh sebelum cerita ini dimulai…**

**Di sebuah taman pada tahun 2001**

Ada seorang anak peremuan yang berlari ke sana kemari, tak menghiraukan larangan para pelayannya.

"Nona Hinata, jangan mendekati kolam itu!"

_**BYUURR—**_

"Ini menyenangkan! Kalian harus mencobanya sesekali. Hihihihi—"

Para pelayan itu segera berlarian menghampiri Nona mereka yang tengah asik bermain air di kolam. Hinata meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya diangkat dari kolam.

Ia menangis keras.

"BERISIK—! Mengganggu saja!"

Muncul satu suara anak laki-laki tanpa wujud. Hinata berhenti menangis dan melihat ke atas pohon di pinggir kolam.

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang di atas pohon. Para pelayan Hinata juga terkejut melihatnya.

_**GABRUUGG— **_

Anak itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas pohon ke tanah. Ia melakukan itu seperti tindakannya itu wajar dan tidak berbahaya.

"Kau anak perempuan kan? Cengeng sekali," gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak cengeng."

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Berhentilah bersikap konyol dengan bermain-main di kolam. Buktikan kalau kau pintar."

"Kau juga konyol di atas pohon seperti itu. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku ini pintar. Lihat saja!" seru Hinata kecil dengan lantang, tidak mau kalah.

"_**Hehehe—dengan apa? Kalau kau bisa membuat mesin waktu, itu baru namanya pintar!"**_

"_**Aku bisa!"**_

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku yakin nanti kita bertemu lagi. Jaa—!" ucap Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

**-mymysteriousfic-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::the end::**

**A/N: halo… makasih buat silent reader, reviewer, dan elo atas partisipasi membacanya dalam fic ini gue senang tentu saja karena fic ini bacanya harus mikir (ini apa coba? sotoy to the max). Di sana mendung di sini mendung, tengah2nya ada kaca, readersnya bingung, ueelahdalahh authornya juga bingung, yang penting? bisa baca… (WOYY INI MAKSA BANGET PANTUNNYA!)**

**mind 2 review?**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
